Fazbear Platformer
Fazbear Platformer is a simple platformer game made by TonicHedgefox. The game sets place in a random world where all the animatronics must save the day from the evil Purple Guy. Characters There are five characters in the game, one being an unlockable. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is one of the first characters in the game. He's a character for beginners, being slow but having the most health. *SPEED: 30% *DEFENSE: 50% *JUMP: 50% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Microphone Jab Bonnie the Bunny Bonnie the Bunny is another character, being the second fastest and having the highest jump. His defense isn't all that great though. *SPEED: 60% *DEFENSE: 20% *JUMP: 80% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Sour Note Chica the Chicken Chica the Chicken is the slowest character in the game, but she has the most defense. *SPEED: 20% *DEFENSE: 80% *JUMP: 45% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Pizza Toss Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy is the fastest character in the game, he doesn't have the most health or defense though. His jump is also pretty high too. *SPEED: 80% *DEFENSE: 20% *JUMP: 70% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Hook Slash Combo Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is an unlockable character, you must beat the game to unlock him. He has the same stats as Freddy but has a higher defense. *SPEED: 30% *DEFENSE: 65% *JUMP: 50% *HEALTH: ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ *ATTACK: Floating Head Dash Gameplay The game is simple, you can move around with left and right, look up/down with up and down and press Z to jump. You must jump on enemies to kill them. You can also kill them by pressing X which uses your attack. Worlds Grassy Valley (World 1) A grassy plains, sometimes goes underground. The boss is Balloon Boy who throws Balloons at you. He will also try to attack you with his sign if you get too close. The enemies are usually wondering Endoskeletons that charge at you, and Balloon Girls appear in BB's Domain (BB's level) who'll try to jump at you. Phantom Balloon Boy also appears as an enemy in BB's Domain, they jump at you and if they're successful, you cannot use your attack for 20 seconds. Icy Hills (World 2) A freezing mountain with ice lakes and underground passages. The boss is Toy Bonnie who replicates Bonnie's "Sour Note" move. He may also try and jump at you. Once you defeat Toy Bonnie, he'll turn into a Shadow and just vanish. The enemies are still wondering endoskeletons but they now wear a Toy Bonnie mask. This gives them two hits until they die. Sea Volcano (World 3) A volcano surrounded by sea. The boss is Toy Chica who uses a cupcake as a weapon. She may also charge the cupcake into a Golden Cupcake attack, the Golden Cupcake is stronger and bigger. Enemies include Endoskeletons and Shadow Cupcakes (black cupcakes). more to tba Freddy's Pizzaria (World 7) This is a one level world, featuring Purple Guy, the final boss. He will attack you with his knife, which sends out shockwaves towards you. He'll also throw heads at you, of the bosses you defeated. He can also throw an insta-kill move, which is his weapon he used in the "SAVETHEM" minigame. When Purple Guy dies, he falls into a Springtrap suit, and you can see his Purple Ghost fly out of the suit. Trivia *There is two unused characters in the game, there is a Yellow Bonnie (probably ment to be Springtrap) which uses Golden Freddy's attack but with Bonnie's animation. The second one is a Purple Freddy, he's probably meant to be Shadow Freddy. His attack crashes the game. *This is based on the Mario Series. Gallery Spritesheets freddy sprites.png|Freddy's sprites, along with Golden Freddy's palette and attack and the Unused Shadow Freddy palette (also Bonnie's pal.) Other characters bosses.png|Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica (along with her hurt animation) as they appear ingame. ded purple gai.png|Purple Guy, in the suit and then being brought up as dead. fight.png|Freddy and the Purple Guy duking it out, with Springtrap laying on the side. Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages